Marionnete
by luna shinigami
Summary: Estas en una oscura prision ¿Podras salir de lla Yuuto? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Marionnette

By Luna Shinigami

::::::::: Inazuma Eleven :::::::::::

Nota: los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Voy a quitar la última advertencia de mis Fic, este Fic no tiene ni una gota de sangre hasta yo estoy sorprendida xd.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

Sonaron los grilletes fuertemente, sus muñecas estaban adoloridas, con heridas profundas y algo infectadas.

Escucho pasos y abrió los ojos rojos lentamente, y miro al dueño de su prisión.

-Mi hermoso Yuuto- dijo aquel hombre de cabellos azules y ojos naranja que alguna vez considero su amigo- mi bello Yuuto- se arrodillo a su lado y beso sus labios heridos – cada vez estas más bello- dijo de nuevo hundiendo su lengua con la ajena, saboreando del delicioso elixir de su prisionero.

-Sa… kuma- dice Kidou despacio sintiendo como aquel, que nombro le quitaba la roída bata acariciando su piel blanca por el encierro pero notablemente sucia, con manchas de semen, y heridas abiertas de quemadura de cigarrillo y la fusta.

-shhh guarda silencio- le pidió el del parche, mientras acariciaba su torso y su prominente estómago y sonrió ladeando la cabeza, pasando sus dedos por aquellos pezones planos de los cuales brotaba leche, del pequeño no nato que estaba en su vientre- me gusta cuando callas- le beso mientras acomodaba las piernas de Kidou en el sucio camastro.

-du..ele… por… favor… no- le rogo Kidou, cerrando los ojos, no quería de nuevo, no con Sakuma, no con el lacerante dolor, pero eso enojo al otro jalando sus cabellos castaños con fuerza.

-¡No te niegues!- dijo dementemente- ¡eres mío!- le grito golpeando su rostro con la palma abierta, una y otra vez, hasta reventar su boca y hacer más profundos los moretones físicos que ya tenía – Te amo- le tomo con suavidad el rostro besándolo, contrastando con la violencia que hace poco era víctima Yuuto- te amo, porque me haces lastimarte de esa forma… si yo te amo tanto- susurro- no te niegues a mi Yuuto, no puedes… no puedes porque eres mío, siempre lo has sido-

Abrió despacio las piernas del ex estratega de Raimon, y se hizo espacio entre ellas, bajando aquel pantalón de telas finas y con su miembro enhiesto- mira está dispuesto solo para ti… solo se me para contigo- le aseguro a forma de halago y sosteniendo las caderas ajenas, lo penetro.

El dolor para Yuuto fue lacerante y profundo, sentía como si le atravesaran el cuerpo de tal forma que llegaba al infierno y no salía de él, su ano comenzaba a sangrar de nuevo, algo constante en su nuevo estilo de vida.

Mas Sakuma lejos del dolor que provocaba, solo podía disfrutar de tener a Yuuto para sí, solo para él, solo para él.

Embestía poderosamente hasta que se corrió, causando un gemido agónico en Yuuto – eres único Yuuto- susurro acariciando su rostro, viendo rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas sucias.-No llores- le pidió y viendo que Yuuto no dejaba de llorar salió de él comenzando a golpearlo – ¡NO LLORES! ¡TE ORDENO QUE NO LLORES!-

Una y otra vez descargaba sus manos, sus puños e incluso empezó a dar patadas de tal forma que apenas se escuchaban los quejidos de Yuuto en la vieja y destartalada cama.

Sakuma estaba enloquecido, descargando su ira irracional contra Yuuto, cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba suavemente de la cintura – Shhh detente Sakuma- dijo con una voz aterciopelada- lo vas a lastimar aún más, puede perder otro bebe- le dijo besando el cuello suave de su dulce demente.

-Genda- casi lastimeramente chillo- no me ama... No me ama- se aferró a la camisa del portero, con fuerza, sollozando – No me ama, ¡dile que ame!- le exigió.

-Hablare con él, amor mío, pero si lo golpeas de nuevo perderá un nuevo bebito y tú quieres un bebito ¿Verdad?- le pregunto el de cabellos castaños, acariciando los cabellos de su demente.

Sakuma abrió su ojo y asintió – quiero un bebe de Yuuto y mío- le hablo de manera aniñada – esposo mío, ¿harás que Yuuto me ame?- le pregunto y Genda solo sonrió.

-Si- beso sus labios – anda ve arriba, debes dormir, yo arreglare a Yuuto- le prometió y Sakuma subió, apenas haciendo flotar el kimono rojo que llevaba.

Con delicadeza, el portero se acercó a Yuuto, quitando las cadenas y acomodándolo en el camastro- mira nada mas- susurro trayendo un recipiente con agua y limpiando la cara llena de cardenales de Yuuto y beso la pancita de siete meses del castaño.

-mata.. me- le rogo- déjame.. Morir... no me cures para que... Sakuma me rompa de nuevo- le rogo.

Mas Genda negó varias veces- Sakuma está conmigo porque te tenemos aquí, sin ti Sakuma enloquecería aún más, pero tú tienes la solución en las manos Yuuto- le aseguro, levantándolo del camastro y ayudándole a colocar una nueva bata suave y delicada sobre el cuerpo sucio y abriendo sus piernas para limpiar su ano, que Sakuma siempre lacera- puedes estar aquí por más tiempo, puedes estar encerrado a cal y arena y morir, sí, pero algún día muy lejano, cuando el amor de Sakuma sea tan grande como las ganas de comerte el corazón- le aseguro causando un sollozo quedo en Yuuto- o tienes la opción de ceder Yuuto- cuando termino de sanarle, coloco unas suaves y limpias tangas de hilo, ¡oh! Como le gustaba vérselas puestas, aunque no fueran para el cuerpo de Yuuto, ni fuera precisamente ahora glamoroso.

-¿ceder?- pregunto quedo dejando que Genda volviera a atarlo.

-Yuuto, eres inteligente- le dijo acariciando su cabello – Sakuma te ama y su locura es infinita, pero si cedes, si aceptas su amor, te dejaría salir de este sucio sótano, te dejaría ver a los niños, tendrías una dieta balanceada, una cama y no te tomaría o golpearía- le acaricio su cabello – cede Yuuto, ha pasado mucho tiempo- le aseguro y se levantó – Akio se casó hace un año, no es justo que sigas guardándole una virtud mental o espiritual... piénsalo – se levantó besando sus mejillas.

Salió de la allí, cerrando la entrada de la prisión y subiendo las escaleras, Yuuto lloro de nuevo – Akio- sollozo y solo pudo aceptar que debía sobrevivir, por sus hijos, y tomo una decisión, vivirá, luego de 5 años de secuestro forzoso, Viviría.

-perdóname Akio- dijo cerrando los ojos esperando ver un nuevo día, algo mejor.

Continuara…..

Bueno chic s los capitulos no serán muy largos sino más o menos de la misma extensión, :P espero que les haya gustado. Este Fic es sin ánimo de lucro y dedicado a Melanie Domenech y Majo Wales.


	2. Chapter 2

Marionnette

By Luna Shinigami

::::::::: Inazuma Eleven :::::::::::

Nota: los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

[Chapter 2]

Cinco años habían pasado desde aquel horroroso día.

Yuuto salió de su horrible encierro, ayudado siempre por el caballeroso Genda, ya que las piernas del de rastas estaban demasiado adoloridas para caminar completamente por él solo, además que también le hacía mucho peso el vientre grande y redondeado.

-No puedo más- susurro mientras el de cabello castaño lo alzaba de manera tierna.

-Yo te llevo, y ahora no te preocupes, Sakuma está preparando tu hermosa habitación, estos días no te tomara pero debes ser un buen niño y sobre todo inteligente Yuuto, si quieres que la felicidad de Sakuma no se torne en violencia- le advirtió.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Sakuma estaba terminando de decorar, tenía muchas cosas infantiles, y una hermosa cama de doseles roja, como la capa que en otrora hubiera usado.

-¡Amor!- grito Sakuma provocando un pequeño respingo en Yuuto- ¡Lo convenciste! – Dijo encantado - ¿Me amas ya, Yuuto?

Yuuto le miro, allí estaba tan hermoso como siempre Sakuma, de largos cabellos azules claros y ese eterno parche en su ojo derecho, vestido con un precioso kimono y flores en el cabello, demasiado chica, demasiado femenino y a su vez demasiado demente. Debía ser más inteligente, debía ser mas, suspiro, ahora lo que importaba era su supervivencia y la de sus hijos.

-Sí, Genda… me convenció de amarte- dijo con la voz rasposa y recibió un beso con fuerza de Sakuma que estaba feliz de por fin haber convencido a Yuuto de ser suyo.

-te amo Genda, lo convenciste para mí- dio pequeños saltos – ven déjalo en la cama, mira, mira todo esto es tuyo, te compre unas hermosas batitas de maternidad, que son de lujo- le aseguro- y podrás ver a nuestros hijos, pero así feo como estas no- hizo un puchero- los veras cuando estés bien vestidito, Genda lo bañas- le pidió a su esposo y este obedeció silenciosamente a su sádico amor.

Genda tampoco debería amarlo como lo amaba, pero Sakuma se le había metido en la sangre y así como este pequeño demente amaba a Yuuto, él le amaba de alguna forma sádica también.

Aceptando cada una de sus locuras, cada una de sus macabras ideas, incluso secuestrando a Yuuto el mismo día de su boda, presenciando como Sakuma lo violaba con el frac blanco que tenía ese día, como rasgaba su ropa y le violaba con crueldad, apagando los ojos rojos de Yuuto desde ese día, sintiéndolo morir y al mismo tiempo no dejándole, porque si Yuuto moría, también moriría Sakuma y de paso él.

Era un jodido círculo vicioso.

Suspiro, limpiando el cuerpo de Yuuto, lacerado y herido pero él se iba a encargar que amara a Sakuma y así serian un trio demente todos, con cuidado tomo sus rastas mal hechas y empezó a lavarlas con suavidad y usando mucho champo para dejarlas lisas.

Genda sabía, que el producto de su vientre era de Sakuma, su hermoso Vamp, no podía ser de nadie más igual a su "padre", ese bebe que pronto nacería se llamaría Hayami, pero sabía, bien sabía que su hermoso Shindou no era otro hijo que de Akio, y podía saberlo por su exceso de inteligencia e incluso muchas veces por la altivez heredada de su padre, pero jamás le diría a Sakuma o seguro mataba a su nene, por ser simplemente de Akio.

Cuando termino de bañar a Yuuto, labor que debió usar más de dos horas por el estado en el que estaba el chico embarazado, lo llevo a su nueva prisión, una mucho más cómoda que el sótano de la casa envuelto en cadenas. Vio como Sakuma lo vestía y lo besaba como acariciaba sus pechos planos y aun lactantes, algo que nunca había dejado de hacer desde que pariera a Shindou.

Lo vistió hermosamente y luego lo peino, dejándolo en la cama, prodigando besos y Genda solo pudo sonreírle a la forma aterradoramente tierna en la que amaba Sakuma.

-¿sabes algo Yuuto? Genda ha sido muy bueno- dijo llamando la atención de Yuuto y de Genda en sus palabras, ya que todo lo anterior se había hecho en absoluto silencio.- muy bueno, me ama mucho y te convenció de amarme- sonrió abrazando a Yuuto – porque luego que nos des a nuestro Hayami, ¿no le das un hijo?-

Eso sorprendió en partes iguales a Yuuto y Genda, a Yuuto porque realmente no deseaba más de lo mismo, no deseaba ser de otro aparte de Akio, pero lamentablemente en esa eterna pesadilla no es que pudiera hacer mucho, sino valerse de su inteligencia para salir de allí.

A Genda porque su niño jamás le había dejado tocar a Yuuto en ese tiempo.

-Yo soy estéril- dijo Sakuma- al menos mi vientre está seco y jamás podre darle hijos a Genda y sé que los quería-

-Saku, los niños también son míos y los amo con la misma intensidad al igual que si tu vientre los hubiera sostenido- le aseguro el castaño

-¡pero yo quiero! ¡Un hijo castañito tuyo con tus marcas!- aseguro Sakuma en sus pataletas saltando hasta donde estaba sentado Genda – quiero un hijo de aquí, de tus bolas- le aseguro acariciando el paquete de Genda- quiero un hijo porque inundaste de leche a Yuuto y lo disfrutaste, quiero que te lo cojas.- le aseguro – esa es la muestra de mi amor, darte a Yuuto y los tres seremos felices y Yuuto nos dará muchos hijos ¡muchos muchos! Tendremos nuestro propio equipo- le aseguro contento masajeando los testículos de Genda- por eso, apenas para Yuuto, solo tendrás derecho de descargarte en su culito, nada de sexo oral o te masturbas, nada… - le aseguro sacando el miembro venoso y muy excitado de Genda que gemía muy poco.- tu- le hablo a el pene de su esposo – te encargaras de preñar a Yuuto de nuevo y toda esa rica leche será dada a él y el la recibirá como yo, feliz, le pondré un tapón en su culito para que no se desperdicie ni una sola gota.- chupo la punta y luego siguió hablando – lo cojeras antes del desayuno, antes del almuerzo y en la noche- le aseguro- Yo no lo cogeré… - sonrió y comenzó a chupar golosamente el miembro de Genda.

Yuuto trago saliva, Sakuma lo decía con una tranquilidad asombrosa, como si estuviera hablando del clima o del almuerzo en la tarde, lo peor Genda le dejaba seguir la locura.

-como órdenes... ahh como ordenes Sakuma, todo lo que quieras mi niño- dijo excitado el castaño por la boquita que lo absorbía como un hoyo negro.

Y Yuuto pudo ver que aunque arrodillado chupando como si el alma se le fuera en ello a Sakuma, quien tenía las cadenas era Genda, era otro esclavo de Sakuma, de otra forma y con otro sentimiento, pero Genda también era prisionero de un loco amor tormentoso y sádico como el que le demostraba Sakuma.

-Apúrate Akio- dijo una hermosa chica de cabellos azules- debemos ir a comprar los útiles de Kyosuke y Yuichi hoy-

Akio suspiro y miro enojadamente a su esposa – Tengo mucho trabajo Haruna y Kyo y Yu, ni siquiera se han despertado, porque no vamos otro día en el cual no tenga tantas cosas que hacer- dijo en tono despectivo que hizo bajar la cabeza a la chica.

-está bien Akio yo no quise molestarte- dijo saliendo del despacho.

Y él de ahora cabellos largos desperdigados suspiro y abrió su cajonera sacando una foto donde estaba Yuuto y él, su Yuuto, nadie había dado razón de su amor, de su futuro esposo, enterró en un ataúd vacío a Yuuto, con una lápida al lado de la de Kageyama como siempre hubiera querido.

Lo maldijo durante un tiempo, hasta se acostó con su hermana en una borrachera de dolor, tanto que dio consecuencias Kyosuke, su única ancla al mundo, de solo pensar que de alguna forma retorcida, su hijo tenía sangre de Yuuto por Haruna y lo amaba por eso, lo único malo fue que ambos sacaron los cabellos de su madre, más Yuichi que se parecía más a Haruna, pero Kyosuke era como Akio y en alguna parte también a Yuuto, tal vez por eso lo consentía mas.

Se casó hace menos de un año porque no se decidía a pesar de tener sus hijos bastante creciditos, pero es que el amor por Yuuto estaba allí.

-te amo- susurro besando la foto con devoción ciega, sin saber que quien amaba estaba más vivo que cualquiera, bueno si a eso se le puede llamar vida.

Continuara…

Perdón la demora: P jejeje espero que les guste aunque sea pequeñito este Chapter.


End file.
